


Peaches (Drabble)

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bad Flirting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: George is squeezing fruit at the market, Sapnap decides to join in.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 50





	Peaches (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is a bit shorter, more of a drabble sort of thing. My writing production might be slow this week since I am transitioning to my next term of classes for the year.
> 
> I apologize that this isn't long or detailed, but I wanted to get my daily work out so I can still provide content for you all. 
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy 👍

George and Sapnap were going out to buy groceries while Dream edited the video that they had recorded the previous day. It was another minecaft manhunt where dream had kicked their asses once again. Yikes. 

George was bored with shopping, checking out some fruit, squeezing a melon to see if it was good quality. Not that Dream would have need for a melon, hd just thought it might be a good side dish if they ever decided to eat anything other than Dream's admittedly horrific cooking and takeout. 

America's markets were definitely different from England's markets, though they were still very bustling. He could hear the rattling if shopping carts and the beeps of scanners; traditional market stuff. He didn't mind the noise much, as he was too focused on squeezing fruits for no particular reason. 

"What'd those fruits ever do to you, Gogy?" Sapnap peered over the brunette's shoulder to watch him squeeze the melon; not sure why the brit was doing so, "Or is that a weird kink?" The taller snorted, receiving a glare from George. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Do you not check tos ee if fruit is good or is that an American thing?" His glare fell into a more quizzical look, "And no, I don't have sexual attraction to fruits, you twat." 

The taller pursed his lips, "You're supposed to squeeze them? That's kinda strange, don't 'cha think?" He leaned his elbows on the handle of the cart that had some frozen dinners tossed in it with a couple cleaning products Dream needed since he ran out. 

"Of course you're supposed to squeeze them, thats how you tell if they're—" George was cut off by a hand on his rear, suppressing a surprised squeal, "... What on earth are you doing, Sapnap?" The brunette set the melon down. 

Sapnap gave a soft squeeze, "Just checking if the peaches are ripe." He hummed, "you're kind of flat, though." The American snorted. 

A light pink blossomed on George's cheeks as he grabbed the melon again, setting it in the cart, "I am not flat." The brit murmured, walking alongside Sapnap as he began pushing the cart again. 

George zoned out briefly, remembering the sensation of Sapnap's firm hand on his behind, it felt a bit good, he'd admit. He imagined what it was feel like to have those hands all of him, grabbing and pulling, manhandling him. Damn. 

The brit was snapped out of his thoughts when he was roughly pulled aside by Sapanp; he had almost ran into a pillar since he want paying attention to where he was going. However, George isn't notice this and his cheeks dusted with a deep pink, his dark brown eyes shifting over to glance at a concerned looking Sapnap. 

"Hah.. Sorry." George breathed, taking a moment before he backed up from Sapnap, his arm still caught in the grasp of the taller's hand that wrapped around his arm easily, ".. Must have forgot where I was.. going." The brunette murmured. 

There was still an odd look on Sapnap's face. 

That's when he realized Sapnap was looking at his trousers rather than his face. He instinctively looked down as well, realizing he was walk hard, creating a slight bulge in his skinny jeans. That was inconvenient. 

Sapnap, instead of scrambling for words, began leading George to the bathrooms without being too forceful, his hold loose enough for George to slip out of if he wanted to. 

Sapnap parked the cart outside the bathrooms, entering the men's bathroom. It didn't seem to be very busy, only a couple stalls closed. The lights were brighter than the ones in the store, causing both to squint. 

The American pulled George into an empty stalk that was spaced out slightly from the other ones, gently pushing him up against the locked door. Rather than being disgusted, Sapnap seemed almost excited by the brunette's awkward boner, his eyes roaming the brit's body, practically undressing him without even using his hands. A kind of gaze that caused shivers to travel down George's spine. 

"Need help with that?" Sap whispered against the shell of George's ear, quietly so it wouldn't echo. It was pretty quiet, so if you listened closely you could hear their hearts beating in sync with one another. 

The brit chewed on his lip, feeling his cock begin to strain against his pants was Sapnap trailed gentle kissed up and down the side of his neck, "If— If you want to." He murmured, trying to be nonchalant about it even though there was a hint of want in his tone. 

Sapnap slipped his hands under George's thighs, pulling him up. Not wanting to fall, the brunette gripped Sapnap's shoulders, trapping his legs around the taller's lower back. His legs were fairly lanky so it made it a bit hard, but he eventually found a comfortable position. 

The American smirked slightly, licking along George's jaw, delivering sloppy kisses to the crook of his neck, "The peaches are certainly ripe this time of year."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this note at the end since I have been seeing some sickening things in this fandom. An unfriendly reminder that making fanfics/smut of minors or people who aren't okay with it is NOT OKAY. Also, don't ship MINORS with ADULTS. it's horrible that I even have to say this, but I know I get a lot of hits on my works and I wanted to spread this.
> 
> Please do not write smut/fanfic/ship minors, especially if you are shipping them with ADULTS. The amount of actual P3D0PH1L14 I've seen being written on here is absolutely not okay. They're ACTUAL CHILDREN, not just CHARACTERS. Not to mention all the stress being put on Tommyinnit with the current situation (that I will not be addressing per his request), it's sickening. These are real children and it doesn't matter if you are as well, it's still DISGUSTING. 
> 
> I'm the Supernatural fandom as well, I've been seeing disgusting things regarding Dean being of age then being shipped with his brother who is underage in most of those fics. 
> 
> If you write that bullshit, block me, leave my page. Don't sexualize children.
> 
> With that, I'll be heading off for the day.


End file.
